Massagers arc available in a variety of configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,707 discloses a device having two vibrating units which can be placed under a mattress or chair, wherein each motor/unit can be separately and variably controlled. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,125 describes a massaging device having two to sixteen motors which can be individually controlled. U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,515 discloses a massaging device having two vibrating units, and suggests that the motors which cause vibration can have different set powers or speeds. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,140,976 and 4,559,929 disclose vibratory units having two motors, in which one motor is spaced at 90.degree. relative to the other motor. However, all of these devices are limited in their ability to create unique pulse effects and wave effects, particularly with a simple, inexpensive control system. Accordingly, there is a need for a massaging device which provides unique pulse/wave effects. There is also a need for massaging devices which provide such unique effects with a simple, inexpensive control system.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved massaging devices.
Another object is to provide new and improved massaging devices which create unique pulse/wave effects.
Still another object is to provide new and improved vibrating devices which create unique pulse/wave effects with a relatively simple, inexpensive control system.